1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle parking sensors and vehicle backup cameras, and more particularly, to aftermarket devices therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Parking sensors are a technology that allows the driver of a vehicle to be alerted to nearby objects in their path. Parking sensors are also known as backup sensors, parking sonar or just sonar depending on the automaker. While there are variations in the design and features of these systems, the basic design puts sensors in the vehicle's bumper. These sensors send ultrasonic waves at 40,000 times per second to detect obstacles behind the vehicle. A controller installed inside the vehicle receives the signal from the sensors and transmits it to a speaker that emits a tone, or to a combination speaker and display unit.
A backup camera system, such as those found in many SUVs, minivans and luxury vehicles shows a driver what is behind them as they are reversing and displays it on the vehicle dashboard LCD so that the driver can avoid accidents. Such a system generally includes a camera mounted onto the rear of a vehicle, a display device mounted in the interior of the vehicle and the necessary wiring.
For vehicles that do not have built-in parking sensors or a backup camera system, aftermarket systems are available. Some aftermarket systems are mountable on a vehicle's license plate. License plate mounting of an aftermarket system can obstruct parts of the license plate that must be legally visible. Examples of license plate parts with legal visibility requirements include a registration sticker, State or County name. Further, in aftermarket systems that are only license plate mountable, the parking sensors may not be positionable for optimal detection of objects behind the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aftermarket system with backup camera and/or parking sensor capabilities that does not obstruct license plate parts with legal visibility requirements and that can be positionable for optimal object detection.